Iama (Budismo)
Quizás se refería a su equivalente hindú, Iama thumb|Pergamino de pared del periodo Azuchi-Momoyama mostrando a Enma.En la mitología asiática oriental y budista, Iama (a veces conocido como Rey del infierno, Rey Yan o Yanluo) es un dharmapala (dios iracundo) del que se dice que juzga a los muertos y preside sobre los narakas ("infiernos" o "purgatorios") y el ciclo de la otra vida (saṃsāra). Aunque se basa en el Iama de los vedas hindúes, el Iama budista desarrolló mitos y funciones diferentes de la deidad hindú. También se ha extendido más ampliamente, siendo conocido en más paises donde se practica el budismo, incluido China, Corea, Japón, Vietnam, Bután, Mongolia, Tailandia, Sri Lanka, Camboya, Birmania y Laos. Iama en el budismo theravada Adoptado del hinduísmo, la función exacta de Iama es bastante vaga en los textos canónicos, pero es más clara en los textos extracanónicos y creencias populares, aunque estas no sean consistentes con la filosofía budista. En el canon Pali, el Buda afirma que la persona que maltrate a sus padres, ascetas, personas sagradas o ancianos es tomado al morir por Iama.Ver, por ejemplo Majjhima Nikaya 130 (Nanamoli & Bodhi, 2001, pp. 1029–36) y Anguttara Nikaya 3.35 (Nyanaponika & Bodhi, 1999, pp. 51–3), ambos titulados "Devaduta Sutta" (Los mensajeros divinos). Iama pregunta al innoble si alguna vez ha considerado su mala conducta en respecto de la luz del nacimiento, deterioro, enfermedad, retribución terrenal y muerte (Māra). En respuesta a las preguntas de Iama, el innoble responde repetidamente que no pudo considerar las consecuencias kármicas de sus censurables acciones, siendo como consecuencia enviado a un infierno brutal "siempre que esta acción malvada no haya agotado su resultado".Nanamoli & Bodhi (2001), p. 1032. En la tradición comentativa pali, el comentario del erudito Buddhaghosa al Majjhima Nikaya describe a Iama como un vimānapeta (विमानापता), un "ser en un estado mixto", a veces disfrutando de comodidades celestiales y en otras castigado por los frutos de su karma. Sin embargo, Buddhaghosa consideró que su gobierno como rey era justo.Nanamoli & Bodhi, 2001, p. 1341, n''. 1206. En los países theravadin modernos, Iama se muestra mandando vejez, enfermedad, castigo y otras calamidades entre los humanos como advertencias para portarse bien. Al morir, son invocados ante Iama, que examina su carácter y los envía al renacimiento apropiado, ya sea en la tierra o en uno de los cielos o infiernos. A veces se considera que hay dos o cuatro Iamas, cada uno presidiendo sobre un infierno distinto.Según Nanamoli & Bodhi (2001), p. 1341 ''n. 1206, el Majjhima Nikaya Atthakatha afirma que "de hecho hay cuatro Iamas, uno en cada una de las cuatro puertas infierno?". La expresión entre corchetes es de Bodhi. Iama en la mitología china, coreana y japonesa thumb|Miyazu, prefectura de Kioto, Japón. Estatua de Iama (Enma) en Nariai-ji En la mitología china, el rey Yan (Chino: t 閻王, s 阎王, p Yánwáng) es el dios de la muerte y gobernante de Diyu, supervisando a los "Diez reyes del infierno". También es conocido como Yanluo (t 閻羅王, s 阎罗王, p Yánluówáng), una transcripción del sánscrito para rey Iama (यम राज, Yama Rājā). Tanto en épocas antiguas como recientes, Yan es representado como un gran hombre con una ceñuda cara roja, ojos saltones y una larga barba. Viste túncias tradicionales y el gorro de juez o una corona que lleva el carácter para "rey" (王). Suele aparecer en el dinero del infierno chino, usado para quemarse como ofrenda a los muertos, ocupando una posición reservada para figuras políticas en el dinero típico. Yan no solo es el gobernante, sino también el juez del inframundo, juzgando a todos los muertos. Siempre aparece en forma masculino, estando entre sus súbditos un juez que sostiene un pincel en sus manos y un libro donde enumera todas las almas y la fecha asignada de la muerte para toda vida. Cabeza de Buey y Cara de Caballo, los temibles guardianes del infierno, llevan a los recién fallecidos, uno por uno, ante Yan para su juicio. Las personas con méritos serán recompensados con buenas futuras vidas, o incluso revivir en su vida previa. Las personas que cometieron fechorías, serán sentenciados a tortura o vidas futuras miserables. En algunas versiones, Yan divide DIyu en ocho, diez o dieciocho tribunales, cada uno gobernado por un rey Yan, como el rey Chujiang, que gobierna el tribunal para ladrones y asesinos. Se supone que los espíritus de los muertos, al ser juzgados por Yan, pasan un tiempo de disfrute en una región intermedia entre la tierra y el cielo de los dioses o para someterse a su castigo en el inframundo. Ningún lugar es permanente y, tras un tiempo, vuelven a la Tierra en nuevos cuerpos. Algunas gente común como Bao Zheng, Fan Zhongyan, Zhang Binglin se convierte en Yan por la noche o tras su muerte.七　閻羅王信仰中国古代传说中的三大阎王:包公寇准范仲淹学子 | 真有阎王阴界,虽唯心造,因果丝毫不爽! Estas creencias chinas acabaron extendiéndose a Corea o Japón. En Japón, es llamado Enma (閻魔, prev. "Yenma"), rey Enma (閻魔王, Enma-ō) o gran rey Enma (閻魔大王, Enma Dai-Ō). En Corea, Yan es conocido como Yeomna (염라) o gran rey Yeomna (염라대왕, Yŏmna Daewang). En Vietnam, estas deidades budistas son conocidas como Diêm La o Diêm Vương, siendo veneradas como un concilio de diez reyes que supervisan el reino subterráneo de địa ngục. Iama en el budismo tibetano thumb|Iama, en el Museo Metropolitano de Arte. En el budismo tibetano, Shinje (Tibetano: གཤིན་རྗེ་, Gshin.rje) es considerado tanto con horror como el motor primario del ciclo de la vida y el renacimiento como venerado como guardián de la práctica espiritual. En el popular mandala del Bhhavachakra, todos los reinos de la vida se muestran entre las mandíbulas o en los brazos de un Shinje monstruoso. Shinje se suele mostrar en ocasiones con una consorte, Iami, y a veces perseguido por Yamantaka (conquistador de la muerte). Referencias Bibliografía *Bhikkhu & Bodhi,Bhikkhu (2001). The Middle Length Discourses of the Buddha: A Translation of the Majjhima Nikaya. Boston: Wisdom Publications. ISBN: 0-86171-072-X. *Nyanaponika Thera & Bodhi, Bhikkhu (1999). Numerical Discourses of the Buddha: An Anthology of Suttas from the Anguttara Nikaya. Walnut Creek, CA: AltaMira Press. ISBN: 0-7425-0405-0. Categoría:Dioses de la muerte Categoría:Deidades budistas